Generation of the Guardians! The Prophecy
by Girl-of love
Summary: Solech Life, la nueva guardián, la que iniciara el cumplimiento de la profecía con Jack, y juntos vencerán a los malos, Pitch La Muerte Y EL Odio, se han unido para derrumbar completamente la tierra ante la Oscuridad y la Maldad, lo que mas decean es eliminar a uno de estos dos guardianes ideando un malvado plan, el amor sera mas fuerte que la muerte el odio y las pesadillas?...
1. Ah Nacido un Nuevo Guardian

Generation Guardians!

Solech Life, la nueva guardián, la que iniciara el cumplimiento de la profecía con Jack, y juntos vencerán a los malos, Pitch La Muerte Y EL Odio, se han unido para derrumbar completamente la tierra ante la Oscuridad y la Maldad, y para Matar AL Sexto guardián Solech Life, ya que sin ella la profecía no será cumplida Jamás! Y ellos tendrán el poder!..

En una de las tantas calles De España corría un niño tras su pelota , El niño se encontraba cruzando la calle sin fijarse a los lados se lanzó a por su pelota, un carro a toda velocidad se dirigía hacia aquel pequeño niño inocente, Una joven de unos quince años más o menos que se encontraba plantando unas jazmines, se percató de ello, corrió a toda velocidad gritándole al pequeño que se hiciera a un lado, pero pareciera que él no la escuchaba, aumento su velocidad hasta llegar al niño y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta la otra horilla, ocasionando que ella cayera y el carro la atropello.

Desde polo norte, Santa tuvo una sensación en su...estomago. :o

-OOOh! -soltó un quejido confuso-pero que fue esta sensación?-se preguntó tocándose el estómago-será posible que?-se preguntó caminando hacia un gran libro que se encontraba arriba de una mesa-la profecía se cumplirá YA?..el nuevo guardián que dará, vida, curiosidad y luz ha nacido ...-susurro viendo como la luna alumbraba aquel gran libro.

De pronto... comenzó a temblar toda la tierra...

-q-que? que está pasando?-se preguntó jack un poco desconcertado.

-no lo se-decía el hada confundida, hasta que los dos voltearon hacia una ventana del castillo de los dientes y vieron la gran luz de colores que provenía desde el polo norte.

Los dos se apresuraron a irse con santa, y al llegar.

-que sucede norte?-pregunto Hada

-El hombre de la Luna me ha dicho que el nuevo guardián ha nacido-comento

-el nuevo guardián?-

-Perdon la Tardanza- decía el conejo saliendo de un hoyo alado de meme—el Temblor tapo mis agujeros—se quejo

-conejo! el nuevo guardián ya ah nacido-comento el hada

-no puede ser! quiere decir que pitch regresara con ayuda de la peor, no? para derrotarnos?-pregunto confundido

-asi es, por eso debemos encontrar al nuevo guardián antes que ellos-hablo Norte

-a ver, pitch! pero si ya lo habíamos vencido no?-inquirió jack hasta que en eso... hada tuvo una visión..

una joven salía desde lo profundo de la tierra, una joven de cabello largo ondulado color dorado test morena clara y ojos color miel con verde, y lo sorprendente ella tenía alas del color de u arcoíris, realmente parecía muñeca..

-Solech Life-susurro el hada, la cual llamo la atención de todos.

-Solech life..?-pregunto jack confundido

-claro, ella es la nueva guardián-sonrió Norte

-Otra mujeer!-grito Conejo y hada se cruzo de brazos- sin ofender hada-dijo con voz seria

-si, otra mujer, y recuerdan la profecía?-pregunto hada

-cual profecía?-pregunto jack recargándose en su bastón.

-yo si la recuerdo perfectamente-sonrió santa

-y yo...ya casi no-añadió conejo

-cual profesita?-dijo en voz alta jack notando que todos lo ignoraban

-que el sexto guardián dará vida, curiosidad y luz a los niños y se unirá con otro guardián el cual de su completo e infinito amor verdadero nacerá el séptimo guardián llamado Cupido el hijo del Amor, que con este séptimo guardián nuestra victoria siempre estará asegurada, pero debemos proteger al sexto guardián para que esto logre cumplirse-conto Norte.

-wou-dijo asombrado jack

-que romanticoooo-suspiro Hada

-p-pero no sabemos quién quedara con el guardián no?-pregunto conejo algo nervioso

-claro que si-respondió Norte volteando a ver a jack de la misma manera volteo a verlo Hada y el conejo levanto una ceja y sonrió ante eso, jack solo se quedó aún mas confundido.

-p-pero yo?, c-cómo?-pregunto nervioso tomando vuelo—tendré un hijo?-pregunto sorprendido y quedando con la boca abierta.

-porque fuiste el ultimo antes de ella-hablo hada volando cercas de El-yo se que le van a encantar tus dientees-suspiro

-pero...-se quejó aun confundido

-y lo mejor de todo es que tu iras a buscarla-sonrió Norte

-como voy a saber quién es ella?-pregunto recargándose nuevamente en su bastón.

-yo te digo-dijo el hada emocionado- ella es como una muñeca de porcelana y también tiene alas, sus alas son como el color de un arcoíris, su cabello largo y ondulado color como el oro, y sus ojos verdes con destellos miel,, su habilidad es dar vida a todo a su alrededor peor mas la naturaleza-sonrió recargándose en su hombro...

-bien hora de que la busques-dijo santa sujetándolo del brazo , arrojo la esfera de nieve y se abrió un portal.

-espera...espera-dijo jack hasta que santa lo aventó por el portal sin tener misericordia-que te vaya bien-le sonrió

-esta parte fue mi favoritos-sonrió el conejo que se encontraba sentado disfrutando de unas ricas palomitas.

en alguna parte de todo el mundoo.

-tsss-hacia jack levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los brazos preguntándose en donde estaba.

hasta que una joven de alas color como un arcoiris llamo su atención..

-disculpa sabes dónde...Ahhha-grito una joven viendo como un niño la traspasaba, -q-que?!_-se preguntó ahogando un grito al ver como otro humano la traspasaba como si ella fuera un fantasma y otro más la traspaso.

-H-holaa!?-dijo en voz alta y confundida pero alguien más la traspaso...

-que sucede?-susurro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se derrumbó en el suelo-porque nadie me vee?-susurro, jack sintió un dolor en su pecho, comprendiendo aquel dolor de ella se le acerco lentamente por detrás.

-que está sucediendo?-se preguntaba mientras seguía siendo traspasada por mas humanos..

-yo se que te paso-la chica de cabellos de oro se sorprendió dando un pequeño brinco se levantó a velocidad y volteo hacia la persona que le había hablado, se quedó sorprendida al ver a un chico de test más clara que la nieve cabello blanco y de ojos azul zafiro o como el agua congelada, a la misma vez jack también se quedó sorprendido.

-q-quién eres?-pregunto la chica.

-j-jack frost-dijo serio colocando su bastón a un lado-y tú debes ser solech life, no?-pregunto

-si...pero...es todo lo que se...solo mi nombre...-dijo triste mirando hacia el suelo-espera… Como sabes mi nombre?—pregunto

Volteándolo a ver.

-eso no es todo lo que see-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-cómo?-pregunto curiosa .

-ven! deja te muestro -dijo extendiéndole la mano.

un poco insegura solech lentamente acerco su mano a la de el y cuando la agarro los dos sintieron calor que fue algo muy extraño ya que jack tenía el poder del frio y nunca sentía calor.

cuando en eso comenzaron a volar, pero jack savia que ella no podía, como Hada, si nadie creía en ella, no podía volar, pero si si creían en ella, entonces podía volar. Pero nadie creía en Solech.

asi que por eso le dio su mano, en cambio solech estaba completamente asustada! Ahogando un grito en su garganta pues le temía a las alturas, así que cerro con fuerzas sus ojos y acerco su rostro al brazo de jack, el desvió la mirada a aquel bello rostro inocente quedo cautivado..

hasta que su rostro es golpeado por la rama de un gran árbol fue cuando reacciono.

-agh-se quejó volando más arriba...

-dime a donde me llevaras? o que me mostraras?-pregunto solech abriendo lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos azul.

-tu nomas espera, dijo en eso arroja una esfera de nieve y dice para el mismo - polo norte-susurro y aventó la esfera y se abrió un portal, lo cual sorprendió a solech y abrió sus ojos como dos platos.

-q-quee es eso jack?-pregunto asustada

-tu respuesta-respondió y en eso los dos entran al portal

e iban a gran velocidad tanto que a jacxk se le resbalo solech de la mano.

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!...-grito Asustada la pobre chicaaaaa tapandose los ojos con sus dos pequeñas manos, hasta que sintió unas cálidas manos...cálidas?, debería ser frio.. porque quien la sostenía era Jack y el a todos los guardianes daba frio, porque no ah solech?...

-tranquila! te tengo-sonrio y solech quito sus pequeñas manos de sus ojos y le hiso un puchero lo cual eso le parecio lindo a jack.

En comenzó a sentir mucho frio y vio maravillada frente a ella que estaba un gran castillo..

-es...el polo norte?-pregunto sorprendida

-sip , conoces a santa?-pregunto

-SANTA CLOOS! OH! POR DIOS! -dijo aosmbrada- NUNCA EN MI VIDA LO EH VISTO -dijo Asombrada hasta que su sonrisa desapareció y eso jack lo noto.

-que sucede? -pregunto el

-no se, de pronto creí recordar...-dijo confundida-jack...-

-si?-

-porque esas personas no me veían?-pregunto confundida volteándolo a ver

jack quedo sin habla por varios segundos. Intentaba decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca .

-mm..te paso lo mismo que a mí y a santa clos, el hada de los dientes y el conejo de pascua-fue lo que respondió.

-que me paso?—pregunto Curiosa

-em..-dijo pero ya no pudo decir nada pues ya habían llegado

-Oh jack! la has encontrado-sonrió santa acercándoseles y jack aterrizo en el suelo bajando con mucho cuidado a la emocionada solech.

-OH!SANTA! HADA…Y…Y…CONEJO DE PASCUAL?...PUUUUUUSHH..-Dijo sorprendida-EN VERDAD ERES UN CONEJO JAJAJ! –dijo tocándole la cabeza a un serio conejo que se encontraba cruzado de manos—CONEJOTEE!—sonrió sonriendo divertida

-PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO!-dijo el conejo lo cual sorprendió a solech y la hiso retroceder

-H-H—HABLA!—dijo sorprendida

-Hola ¡!—saludo el Hada con una dulce mirada lo cual solech sonrió ante ella

-Tu deves ser el hada de los dientes—dijo sorprendida

-si claro y también tengo a alas como tú—seño a las suyas de atrás pero solech quedo confundido cuando dijo eso ultimo y volteo a un lado.

-yo no tengo alas—dijo rara.

-si mira—le decía Jack agarrando un espejo y poniéndoselo frente a su rostro para que mirara y se sorprendió mas al ver que estaba totalmente cambiada, solech se tocó el rostro y la, el cabello y viendo que en verdad tenia alas.

-Que me ocurrió?-se preguntó sintiendo escalofríos—yo… yo no era así… mi cabello negro ahora dorado? Mis ojos azules…ahora miel?...mi cabello—dijo acariciándolo—yo, no era morena clara…-negó asustada

-Asi cambiaste al morir por la vida y la muerte que tuviste.—dijo el Hada tocándole el hombro, pero cuando solech escucho muerte abrió sus ojos como dos platos y le comenzaron a brillar.

-m-muerte?...m-mori?—pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la cabeza, Norte , conejo Hada y meme voltearon a ver a Jack.

-no le dijiste sobre eso?—pregunto conejo algo molesto

-n-no sabía cómo, además como querían que lo hiciera si ni siquiera recuerda nada y si no lo recordaba al igual que yo necesitaría la memoria de Hada!—inicio nervioso luego termino serio.

-jack tiene razón—añadió Norte

-memorias?—pregunto solech volteando a ver con tristeza a Hada—por eso nadie me ve?—pregunto volteando a ver a Jack y el a ella.

-si—respondió Jack junto con todos los demás, y solech derramo dos profundas lagrimas las cuales cayeron al suelo y en donde cayeron comenzaron a nacer dos pequeñas flores, se quedaron todos asombrados al igual que solech.

-qué?—pensó solech asombrada

-asi es! Ese es tu poder—le toco el hombro el Hada

-qué?—volvió a preguntar

-sip tu poder es dar vida a toda la naturaleza ah todo lo natural—respondió Norte

-pero, si morí no debería estar en el cielo?—pregunto

-no en este caso, porque fuiste elegida para ser un guardián por Hombre de la luna—respondió santa apuntando a la luna, algo que se le hiso tan familiar a Jack.

-El…-dijo solech soltando un suspiro—él me dijo cuál era mi nombre…solech life.—susurro lo último aun confundida.

-dinos, quieres recordad quien eras antes?—pregunto el Hada , solech la volteo a ver con una media sonrisa.

-si… no quiero quedar asi de confundida—respondió triste

-Ven entonces, Jack acompáñanos, chicos ahorita volvemos—le pidió el Hada, y Jack sostuvo su bastón y voló con el hada, el hada llevaba sujetada a solech y los tres se dirigieron al castillo de Dientes, desde la ventana del gran castillo de norte un cuervo espiaba pero cuando el Hada Jack y solech se fueron, este emprendió su nuevo vuelo hasta su dueño que se encontraba en un árbol una persona cubierta de la cara hasta los pies por una gran capa color negra y también sostenía un bastón igual al de jack, cuando el cuervo llego hasta su hombro desaparecieron .

Continuara…

_**No soy tan genial para ser historias, pero me encanta la película n.n espero que les haya interesado jiji n.n saludos y abrazos y espero que hayan pasado UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y LES DECEO UN PRECIOSO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE BENDICIONES n.n! por favor díganme lizete..**_


	2. Dulce Sueños

Hello! como estas? c: yo super engripada :c le quitare el empleo a rodolfo el reno u-u

disfrutenlo

* * *

Cap 2.

-bien hemos llegado—sonrió el Hada dejando a solech al suelo

-Wouu! que hermoso lugar—sonrió solech—esas son haditas?—pregunto emocionada viendo uno unas tres haditas la rodearon con felicidad.

-sip, son mis pequeñas trabajadoras que por cierto deberían estar trabajando—dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera sonriéndoles y levantándoles una ceja, las haditas rápido comenzaron su trabajo.

-y bien, cuáles son mis recuerdos? –pregunto curiosa

-Hada cual de todos es?—pregunto Jack viendo montones de recuerdos acomodados en una gran pared con un millón y más de hoyos.

-mm—hiso el hada pensando un poco—va a ser un largo rato—suspiro

-Solech—se escucha una voz dulce en aquel castillo enorme, provenía de los frascos de las memorias lo cual llamo la gran atención de solech.

-Esa voz—dijo solech sorprendida caminando de manera rápida hasta Jack y Hada, pues de ay se escuchaba aquella voz.

-Solech-un eco sacudió las mentes de Hada y Jack.

-es por este lado—apunto Jack dirigiéndose al lado derecho de donde el estaba.

-quiero ir halla!—les grito solech alzando la mano, Jack bajo hasta ella y la sujeto entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta arriba del lado en donde se escuchó aquella voz pronunciando su nombre.

-Solech!—

Solech se sujetó al cuello de Jack lo cual lo puso un poco nervioso, pero ella ni en cuenta, solech señalo sorprendida a un frasco que comenzaba a brillar de impresionante manera. Y Jack la llevo a el, en aquel frasco venia el rostro de solech en su vida humana, una joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-esa soy yo—susurro, Jack la sostenía frente a él desde la cintura, solech agarro el frasco y comenzó a verlo.

-que es esto?—pregunto curiosa

-ay están guardados todos tus dientes desde tu infancia hasta tu muerte, aquí están aquellos momentos de diversión y el ultimo día que tuviste, aquí y este frasco los contiene-le contesto el Hada hasta que un polvo negro envolvió aquel una mano negra que salió de la nada sujeto el frasco y se lo arrebato a solech.

-noo—dijo en voz alta, Jack se molestó por aquello.

-muéstrate—ordeno Jack, pues solo se miraba la mano negra sujetando divertidamente el frasco de las memorias de solech, en eso poco a poco una figura oscuras se dio a notar, después un cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra, y luego un bastón.

-Por Dios!—susurro Horrorizada El Hada, solech y jack tuvieron escalofríos.

-Hello, nos volvemos a encontrar —alado de aquella persona cubierta por una capa apareció pitch quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-Que quirees Pitch! Te vencimos una vez, podemos con la segunda—dijo jack amenazándolos con su bastón

-jack—susurro el Hada preocupada volteándolo a ver.

-jajajaaja—rio malicioso—lo que quiero es lo que tienes en tus brazos- solech se asustó mucho.

-que crees!? No lo obtendrás—le contesto jack y en eso aparece el Conejo de pascua, meme y Norte llegando a tiempo con ellos.

-ahora todos reunidos, como toda una familia—se burló pitch—ella—apunto acercándose un poco a jack y a solech y a la misma vez la persona cubierta por la capa—yo sé que quieres tus memorias!—sonrió malicioso y la mano de aquella persona cubierta por la capa la alargo mostrándole el frasco de sus memorias, este comenzó a tornar un color negro y solech se puso pálida y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar del miedo que comenzó a tener, algo la estaba controlando.

-que no lo toque jack—le grito Norte y jack reacciono y miro como solech dirigía su mano temblorosa al frasco, la cual la sujeto con una de sus manos y se alejó de ellos poniendo una pared de hielo alrededor de ellos, En eso el conejo comenzó a lanzar huevos a pitch y aquella persona cubierta con la capa que es llamada la muerte, pero los evadieron con rapidez.

-wuajaja, si se preocupen, hoy no será el día en el que nos llevaremos a la dulce chiquilla, así que descansen mucho y dulce sueños—sonrió malicioso y los dos desaparecieron, todos se confundieron cuando dijo lo último. ¨dulces sueños?¨ cuando en eso jack escucho un quejido volteo a ver a solech que se encontraba entre sus brazos desmayada. O más bien dormida. Jack bajo su vuelo y se hinco sosteniendo en brazos a solech.

-la ha dormido!—dijo el hada preocupada

-debemos despertarla!—decía santa y meme también decía eso pero a su modo.

-solech, ey!—decía jack moviéndola un poco para que despertara, pero ella no lo hacía, solo se quejaba.

-y no solo eso! Está teniendo pesadillas-añadió el conejo.

-jack despiértala!—le decía Norte empujándolo un poco

-Y como quieren que la despierte con un beso como en la película de la bella durmiente?—bromeo un poco y todos se le quedaron viendo y le levantaron una ceja conejo sonrió un poco, y el hada suspiro de maravilla.

-es enserio?solo era una broma!—susurro sorprendido sin poder creerlo—en la mejilla verdad?—pregunto incrédulo

-no! en la boca, en la boca, que ella sienta algo fuerte que la haga despertar repentinamente, asi que un beso—insistió Norte.

-q-d-de-ja-me…-dijo solech teniendo sueños feos, jack volteo a verla preocupada

-necesitas despertarla antes de que pitch intente algo más horrible en sus sueños—dijo Hada preocupada—tiene bonitos labios—comento sonriéndole a jack, el solo sonrió de medio lado.

-yo la beso pues!—dijo Norte intentando quitarle de los brazos de jack a solech.

-E-ESPERA!—dijo jack en voz alta y Nervioso, se pasó una mano en su blanca cabellera y contemplo a solech , se acercó un poco a su rostro lentamente claro y apunto de unir sus labios a los de ella….

-Enserio tengo que hacer?—pregunto

-ay que necio—dijo conejo de pascua empujando con sus dos manotas la cabeza de jack hacia la de solech ocasionando un beso realmente **7-7** forzoso, las mejillas de jack se sonrojaron y por primera vez sintió un gran calor invadiéndolo desde las plantas de sus pies hasta las puntas de sus orejillas, sus ojos los tenia abiertos como dos platos, ya parecía manzanita n.n. cuando separo los labios de los de solech todos miraban a solech , y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y miro confundida a todos.

-q-que ocurrió?—pregunto levantándose mirando a jack un poco rojo—que tienes?—pregunto curiosa

-n-nada—respondió mirando para otro lado nervioso.

-menta?—se preguntó tocándose los labios, jack se puso aun mas rojo—no recuerdo a ver comido algo que sepa a menta..—dijo algo confundida, el conejo de pascua le toco el hombro a jack y sonrio algo divertido.

-cierto ya se fueron los dos hombres de negro?—pregunto asustada volteando a ver al Hada

-si, estas a salvo—respondió santa

-pero porque robo mis memorias?—pregunto

-no sabemos eso, pero se que no será para nada bueno—dijo santa serio

A la noche, ya le habían hecho el festejo a solech sobre que es la nueva guardián y le explicaron sobre la profecía, pero evitaron decirle sobre que jack estaría en ella y sobre el hijo, sería algo incómodo, así que solo dijeron lo que bien parecía decir, solech se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo de santa , ella se encontraba sentada en la cama pensando sobre lo que sucedió en el castillo de Hada.

-ooch! Porque se robaría mis memorias! Se pasa—se cruzó de brazos confundida hasta que alguien entraba por la puerta.

-jack!—Dijo su nombre algo sorprendida—sucede .. algo?—pregunto hasta que llamo su atención los pies descalzos de jack.

-quería saber si tenías hambre o algo por el estilo—dijo amable

-sip, mucho—sonrió ella—sabes pensaba que los guardianes no les daba hambre—comento mientras comía aquellas deliciosas galletas recién orneadas con leche tibia.

-pues, si comen como también se bañan, a veces duermen, otras veces se cansan , se aburren, somos como éramos antes, pero diferentes, con poderes y con un deber—respondió recargándose en su bastón.

-solo que ya no nos ven…-susurro triste

-pues…-dijo jack soltando un pequeño suspiro

-a ti tampoco te pueden ver?—pregunto confundida

-a Mi, a Santa, a Hada a Conejo Y a meme si nos pueden ver—comento

-enserio? cómo? Cómo?—se levantó de la cama y pregunto como si fuera una niña de 5 años, jack solto una risilla.

-quieres saber cómo? No es nada imposible, solo tienes que hallar tu centro con los niños-sonrió

-centro?—pregunto—y si quiero saber cómo—saco una sonrisita como la del gato sonriente de Alicia, nomás que la de ella si era dulce y tierna, en eso jack le extendí la mano y una vez más solech la sujeto y juntos salieron por la ventana. Hacia dónde? Ahorita verán, jack voló súper mega híper alto, tanto que solech tuvo miedo y escondió su rostro en el brazo de jack.

-no temas!—le dijo—abre los ojos esta vista te encantara—le sugirió con emoción lentamente solech abrió los ojos y vio que estaba arriba de las nubes y cuando salieron de ella contemplo la gran luna redonda que se encontraba frente a ellos.

- ESTO ES MARAVILLOSO!—dijo con emoción-se siente…se siente….Mucho frio-dijo sintiendo como su piel se hacía , china menos el brazo del que sujetaba a jack, en eso jack la voltio a ver y soltó su mano por unos segundos lo cual asusto demasiado a solech y ahogo otro grito en su garganta, jjack le había hecho una broma

-NO HAGAS ESOOO!—le grito asustada haciendo un puchero lo cual le divertio a jack.

-jaja , lo siento, no lo resistí—sonrió y solech también le sonrio, luego bajo su mirada y pudo ver una gran ciudad en la que se miraba que había nieve. Jack comenzó a bajar hacia esa ciudad y cuando llegaron, llegaron con unos cinco niños que jugaban en la nieve..

-que hacemos aquí jack?—pregunto curiosa

-solo mira!—sonrió volando hacia aquellos niños y de pronto hiso una gran bola de nieve y soplo sobre ella lanzándosela a uno de esos niños..

-wou….jaja—rio el niño cayendo en la nieve—quien fue?—pregunto y en eso hiso una bola de nieve y se lanzó a uno de sus amigos, así hicieron guerra divertida de bolas de nieve, solech se divertía al verlos y en eso.

-Jack frost—dijo asombrado uno de ellos y solech se sorprendió—miren jack frost, es Jack frost-apuntaba aquel niño emocionado

-en verdad es jack frost—decía una dulce niña saludándolo, jack frost bajo y se hinco para estar mas o menos a su tamaño.

-Hola niños—saludo sonriente, solech se le estaba acercando

-c-como lo haces?—pregunto curiosa.

-mi centro es hacerlo divertido—respondió—si hallas tu centro y lo practicas con los niños, ellos creerán en ti y te verán—sonrió mientras miraba como los niños lo escuchaban y en eso una bola de nieve fue lanzada en su rostro, jack se sorprendió y volteo a ver a solech ella parecía divertida se estaba riendo, ella le había lanzado una bola de nieve, jack sonrió y dijo.

-niños sigan jugando—

Entonces agarro nieve en sus manos y la hiso una vola soplo en ella y miro a solech con diversión hasta que otra bola de nieve fue lanzada desde la mano de solech y luego salió corriendo.

-ya veras- le girto jack sonriente volando tras ella

-alcanzamee!—le gritaba la morena clara en eso agarro nieve y dio vuelta para lanzársela a jack pero vio que el no estaba persiguiéndola, lo cual la saco de orbita, comenzó a mirar a los lados, se asustó en lo oscuro de aquel lugar pues ya se encontraba dentro de un bosque de la ciudad.

-jack?—dijo confundida buscando por todas partes hasta que… una bola de nieve la tiro directo al suelo, oh creo que jack le pego muy fuerte.

-solech?—dijo el saliendo de un árbol, ay se escondía, se dirigió hacia la chica que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, parecía desmayada, entonces bajo y se hinco para revisarla.

-la lance muy fuerte?—se preguntó preocupado apunto de mover a solech, algo le embarro en la cara nieve, cuando un jack sorprendido se quita la nieve de la cara ve aquellos ojos color miel con verde brillosos que lo miraban divertido…

-oh ya verás—le dijo jack sosteniéndola para que con la otra cara le embarrara nieve a ella..

-ahaha ¡!-hiso solech—jajajajjaa—comenzó a reírse—esto es divertido—

-jajaja—jack también se reía los dos parecían divertirse mucho juntos, pero desde lejos alguien los observaba…

* * *

continuara..n.n!

subi otro cappitulo porque mañana talvez no pueda u-u! no subire tan seguido pero ahora en estas vacaciones debo aprovechar jeje porque con tanta tarea 7-7 mi imaginacion se baja u-u! ais q aprovecharleee :3... gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer.


	3. Una Flor Gigante

Hola, como estan? espero que bien c:, yo ando engripadita :c bhuu!

disfrutenlo :)

CAPITULO 3

Después de llegar al castillo de norte los dos jóvenes felices, Jack se tuvo que ir porque debía hacer su trabajo una semana de su nevado ocupaba new york y más ciudades, y él debía estar hay para que nevara y hacer trabesuras claro. Esa misma madrugada se escuchaban campanitas alrededor de la cama en la que dormía solech la cual la hiso despertar, al abrir sus ojos no vio nada, nada que tuviera campanitas, hasta que noto un gorro picudo que se movía se fijó y vio a un duende pequeñito, pequeñito. Eso se le hiso tan hermoso.

-Oww! Cositaas—dijo llena de maravilla con ojos de ternura miraba a aquellos duendecillos de santa. Se colocó sus botas de color chocolate y se bajó de la cama contemplo a los domos.

-por qué no me muestran lo que hacen en este lugar?—les pregunto emocionada regalándoles una dulce sonrisa y los duendes le sonrieron sonrojados uno de ellos se desmayó, no era para tanto pero ella era tan dulce, en eso abrió la puerta y salieron todos de la habitación, los duendes empezaron a guiar a solech hasta llevarla al lugar donde creaban los juguetes.

-ah! wou—dijo asombrada viento como aviones de muchos colores volaban a su alrededor y como yetis creaban muchos juegos.

-Geniaal!—pensaba solech

-ho-ho-ho, espiando—dijo santa sonriente saliendo de una habitación

-oh! Santa, no no espiaba, solo...yo solo …que hermoso es esto—comento soltando levemente un suspiro, norte le sonrio

-lo se, esto es lo que mas amo—

-Santa! –hablo con dulzura solech

-si?—pregunto curioso

-cuál es tu centro?—le pregunto curiosa

-mi centro –se cruzó de brazos—que acaso no lo sabes?—pregunto

-oh! Tu tampoco sabes cuál es tu centro?—pregunto asombrada e inocentemente, Norte levanto una ceja a lo dicho de aquella creatura.

-Mi centro es hacerlo Asombroso—lo dijo acercándosele demasiado a solech y abriendo sus ojos como dos platos—asombroso—repitió—llevarle a los niños asombro—dijo levantando sus manos y volteando a ver a todos los juguetes de su alrededor.

-una pregunta….—coloco sus manos en la cadera y sonrio .

-si?—

-ay muchos en tu lista negra—pregunto curiosa

-sii.. unos pocos.. pues como unos mil niños creo o eran mil cien?—se preguntó—no se necesitó revisar la lista—se toco el brazo derecho

-wou—dijo asombrada solech—yo…alguna vez..eh estado hay?—pregunto

-pues mi niña, yo supongo que..no.. no tengo ni un nombre que empieza con solech—respondió y ella rio un poco.

-oh! Dime, ay alguien que tiene el recor en la lista negra?—pregunto curiosa

-si,! Si lo ay y es el chico con el que tu te…..di-digo—se puso algo nervioso mirando a los lados—quieres saber quién es?—pregunto sonriente

-siiiiiiiiiiii—dijo algo emocionada

-pues Jack!—respondió feliz y ella levanto confundida una ceja.

-eh!?—hiso confundida—Jack!? El que ah echo?—pregunto

-de todo.—respondió el—hablando de todo esto, dime solech life…has buscado tu centro?—pregunto curioso volteándola a ver

-m-mi centro?—pregunto nerviosa—no..e-es que no se cómo—respondió acariciando su cabello dorado.

-pero como que no sabes como!?, tu centro lo busca utilizando tu poder, lo que eres en esta vida, mostrándole a los niños lo que haces con el y lo que puedes llegar hacer con el utilizando claro tu imaginación—sonrió

-t-tengo mucha imaginación Santa, entonces, mi poder es dar vida a la naturaleza no?—pregunto

-sip—respondió el

-pero no sé cómo..—susurro seria—podrías ayudarme?—le pregunto sonriente-porfiiiis—le suplico con una gran y preciosa sonrisita la cual santa comenzó a contemplar.

En alguna parte de todo el mundo por la madrugada…

-bien, si tu poder es el de dar vida a toda la naturaleza comencemos ..—sonrió santa—vez este árbol—dijo apuntando a uno que estaba totalmente muerto, sin ramas.

-Que le sucedió?—pregunto solech sorprendida y acercándose a el, estiro sus manos hasta tocar el árbol y cuando lo toco comenzó a darle vida y al árbol comenzaron a brotarle raíces y a brotarle hojas, solech estaba totalmente sorprendida y Norte le sonreía

-sabía que tenía las mismas manos que Jack y meme, que con tocar algo de lo que le pertenece cambairia—pensó viendo como solech comenzó a brincar de alegría

-Viste! Visteeeeeeee!—dijo apuntando al árbol que ahora era una belleza de la naturaleza, solech parecía una niña de seis años.

-mira santa! Halla ay otro—dijo corriendo hacia otro árbol que al parecer se estaba secando.

-arbolito, hoy es tu día de suerte, te sanare—con voz chiqueada solech coloco sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el tronco de aquel árbol y comenzó a dar color y le brotaron hojas y flores de sus ramas, solech comenzó a dar vida a todos los arboles esa madrugada, cuando menos se lo espero cada paso que daba en tierra de las huellas que dejaba brotaban flores, mientras más aprendía de su poder, como usarlo mientras más lo practicaba, se hacía fuerte, paso una semana y tan rápido ella pudo controlar su poder, y cada día salía para practicarlo con imaginación, se preguntaran. Y pitch?...al parecer ellos estaban planeando algo, pero cada día desde que solech fue hallada por Jack, cada día de esos los han comenzado a espiar, cada paso que dan, a donde van, con quien y que hacen siempre que están con solech.

En un bosque solech se encontraba intentando crear algo nuevo con su poder.

-quiero ser tan fuerte, quiero lograr encontrar mi centro, porque quiero que crean en mi—susurraba con emoción—así que solech, que se te ocurre?—se preguntó -ya se y si intento que las flores crezcan el triple de su tamaño natural?—se preguntó emocionada en eso corrió hacia una pequeña flor que ya había brotado y se hinco ante ella.

-pero cómo?—se comenzó a preguntar—santa me dijo que yo podía hacer cosas re locas con mi poder—susurro pensativa—y si le sopló?—se preguntó—nada pierdo con intentarlo—sonrió coqueta, alguien parecía escucharla y espiarla desde un árbol, acerco su rostro a la flor hasta que vio que esta estaba un poco seca, asi que primero la acaricio inocentemente y nada como lo que comenzó a pasar….la flor creció demasiado tanto que se llevó con ella a la chica colgando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHH!—grito solech que se sostenía de un gran pétalo—Dios! Que eh echo! Se suponía que era con un soplo no con una acaricia!—se quejo quedando colgada desde un pétalo, la flor estaba más o menos grande como unos 20 metros?... solech comenzó a sentir que se resbalaba, y claro que eso estaba pasando

-Ay! Ayy! NOO!-suplicaba y se resbalo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH!...-

-Rayos! Me has dejado sordo—solech quito sus manos de sus ojos y volteo sorprendida hallándose con un par de ojos azules.

-JACK!—dijo en voz alta y sonriendo

-vieras visto tu cara cuando ibas cayendo—se burló—fue lo máximo—solech hiso un puchero

-Lo disfrutaste con todo y palomitas?—le pregunto sonriéndole coqueto, Jack soltó una risilla.

-oye! Has hecho un buen trabajo con la flor—se volvió a burlar y solech volteo hacia arriba

-ah sii! SIIIIIIIII!—dijo en voz alta jugando con sus manos, - Jack! Te perdiste de todo, fue tan grandiosa esta semana, tanta práctica, tanta diversión, Santa me ha estado ayudando—comenzó a comentar con gran emoción, la chica sentía en ese momento muchas emociones que la hacían suspirar y reír—HISE CRECER UNA FLOR JACK! UNA FLOR DE MAS DE 20 METROOOOS! PEUDES CRERLO?—pregunto y Jack parecía sorprendida

-Pues claro que lo creo, lo eh visto—sonrió divertido

-le tengo que mostarr a los chicos estoo—dijo bajándose de los brazos de Jack, Jack se quedó sacado de onda por lo que hiso, de lo que nunca se dio cuenta solech fue que aun Jack seguía volando, nunca había aterrizado a tierra.

-AAAAAH!-grito solech. Pero fue sujetada del pie por Jack.

-jajajaja! Eso se los tengo que contar a ellos—se comenzó a reír.

-asumeche!Jack—dijo sonrojada—bajame! Bajamee!—le suplico hasta que Jack toco tierra con sus pies.

-pensé que ya habías tocado tierra –se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño e inflo sus labios.

-pues ya sabes que no, seguía volando jaja! Enserio, que distraída eres—se burló una vez más, pero parecía que solech no lo escuchaba, en verdad era distraída.

-wouaa! HISE CREECER UNA FLOR DE ESTE TAMAÑOTEEEEE!—dijo en voz alta dando un salto enorme, Jack la volteo a ver y se sorprendió al verla maravillada por lo que hiso.

-sabes, quiero logra hacer muchas cosas con mi poder, porque quiero lograr que me vean, que crean en mí, ese es mi nuevo objetivo Jack—sonrió dulce, Jack se le acerco y volteo a ver la gran flor.

-una flor gigante...y si la congelamos?—le pregunto sonriente y solech lo pensó.

-tú crees que se vería bien si también la dejamos de este tamaño?—le pregunto

-y por qué no?, has que todos noten tus maravillas—le sonrió acercándose a la flor, el sujetaba su bastón con la mano izquierda y toco la flor con el congelándola desde la raíz hasta la punta del ultimo pétalo, solech se sorprendió aún más.

-Jack!—dijo en voz alta y el la volteo a ver con una sonrisa—te quedo estupendaa-dijo acercándosele.

-así ay que dejarla—dijo el peliblanco

-quiero mostrarselo a santa y a los demás chicos—sonrió entusiasmada sujetando la mano de Jack cuando ella sujeto su mano Jack comenzó a sentir algo incontrolable en su estómago algo que lo confundió mucho desde ese momento, una vez más sintió calidez al igual que solech—vamos—le sonrió y Jack emprendió el vuelo sujetando de su mano a solech.

-wou solech! Esto es una flor congelada?—pregunto santa algo confundido.

-si yo la hise crecer, Jack la congelo—apunto solech

-pero qué maravilla, ustedes dos están comenzando a hacer un equipo. Que lindo—comento sonriente el hada.

-pero una flor congelada? Que tiene de especial?—se preguntó el conejo de pascua

-para mi mucho, se hiso más especial, no sé porque, me agrado el saber que cumplí con lo que quería este día—sonrió solech

-si esto merece un festejo, ho-ho-ho—Alzo la Voz Norte, cuando llegaron al castillo.

-y como lo vamos a festejar?—pregunto conejo.

-lo estoy pensando—Respondió norte—ah! Ya sé! Todos Al Trineoo—

-yo no amiigo yo paso! Mejor me ire a trabajar en mi castillo enterrado—hablo conejo

-claro que no, todos vamos a festejar—dijo Norte agarrándolo del brazo y llevándoselo arrastrando

-como es el trineo de santa?—pregunto solech curiosa

-te va a encantar el trineo!—le contesto Jack

-jeje—rio solech—pero cómo es?—pregunto y en eso ve a unos renos y ellos estaban atados a un gran trineo. Solech abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos.

-Wou! Me Quiero pasear en ell!—

-Todos aman el trineo!—dijo contento Norte, Jack se subio primero luego estiro la mano para ayudar a subir a solech, los dos se sentaron juntos y el hada atrás de ellos, luego meme y al último …

-donde cocos esta conejo?—pregunto Norte

-ja! Que llorón—dijo Jack

-el señor conejo le teme a las alturas?—pregunto solech sonriendo de medio lado y levantando una ceja.

-q—que estás diciendo?—se escucha la voz de conejo quien salía de una puerta—que quede claro—dijo señalado a todos—solo fui al...al...baño—dijo primero nervioso luego serio..

Continuara..

n.n muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios C¨: grandes saludos


	4. Jack Baby Frost

Hola! perdon por subirlo tarde u,u es que le ayudaba a mi mami a hacer tamalitos n.n! porcierto soy horrible para la cocina :c

que lo disfruten espero que esten todos bien y sin gripa u,u

CAPITULO 4

Cuando el trineo salio hacia el cielo solech gritaba asi.

-WUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!—emocionada.

Y Conejo asi.

-nonononono!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY MAMAA!—horrorizado.

-esto es diveridooo wujuuu—se levantó del asiento solech y levanto las manos, el viendo le pegaba en todo el rostro—se siente tan bieeeeeeen!—lo gritaba divertida, ella se encontraba arriba del segundo asiento y eso que había cuatro hasta que el fuerte viento casi se la lleva pero fue sostenida por la mano de jack que segundos después ella termino en el pecho de jack de sentir latir el corazón de jack la hiso levantar su rostro y encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban a la misma vez.

-jeje!—rio avergonzada y un poco sonrojada de las mejillas y se separó de su pecho hasta que ha santa se le ocurrió darle más rápido lo cual hiso que solech volviera a caer en el pecho de jack , si solech esta chaparra si está bien parada su cabeza llega hasta la nariz de jack, quien disfrutaba de esta vista era Meme, si hada estuviera con ellos haría muchas emociones , pero no ella ahora estaba haciendo su trabajo acomodando dientes. Cuando solech volteo a ver por segunda vez a jack no podía quitar la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos color azules, y jack solo le sonreía aun que de igual manera el no quitaba la mirada de aquellos preciosos ojos de solech.

-pórtense bien si no quieren aparecer en mi lista negra eh niñitos!—les dijo santa para luego reírse un poco lo cual hiso que estos dos jovencitos se sonrojaran un poco.

-p-pero si yo estoy en tu lista negra!—comento jack mirando hacia el cielo

-si y como ya te eh dicho antes, tú tienes el recooor!—dijo santa

-jaja—se comenzó a reír solech.

-a ver, esto es el festejo?—pregunto conejo serio cruzado de brazos

-vamos no seas aguafiestas y diviértete canguro—se burló un poco sonriéndole malicioso

-jaja, yo no soy agua fiestas niñito…espera…como me llamaste?-le pregunto,

-como escuchaste can-gu-ro—rio al ultimo

-vuélvelo a repetir niño helado—dijo en voz alta y serio, solech parecía disfrutarlo. Cuando todo oscureció en lo profundo de un bosque bajo un gran agujero en la tierra.. se encontraban tres personas, pitch, Dash Hate(odio) and Tim Death(la muerte).

-me gustaría utilizar sus recuerdos—comento dash Hate acariciando a una serpiente que se encontraba enredada en su cuello

-entonces, esto es tuyo—le dijo entregándole un frasco que contenía todos los momentos d ela vida de solech—cuando empiezas comenzar todo?—pregunto sonriendo algo malicioso

-esta noche seria perfecta para darle un toque de sus malos recuerdos—sonrió malicioso y de pronto aquel frasco de su mano se comenzó a oscurecer.

Por la noche jack y solech se encontraban ayudando al conejo de pascua con sus huevos.

-ey tengan mucho cuidado! por nada del mundo toquen el agua de aquel lago si no….cosas raras les ocurrirá—el conejo de pascua los fulmino a los dos, jack y solech..

-esto es genial, siempre en mi vida eh querido…-dijo pero no pudo terminarlo y se puso a pensar confundida, jack la miraba.

-sucede algo?—pregunto sonriendo un poco

-creo que me estaba acordando de algo…pero...no logro acordarme de nada exactamente—dijo con tristeza—si tan solo ese coco malvado no se hubiera llevado mis memorias—dijo soltando un suspiro, jack toco su hombro y le sonrio

-no te preocupes, iremos a conseguirlas muy pronto –le dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer jack esperaba que ella le sonriera pero no, no pudo levantarle el ánimo, el ambiente ay se puso algo tenso para jack, fue la segunda vez en que miro aquel rostro confundido y ansioso por conocer su pasado, jack comprendió aquel sentimiento pues el también no recordaba su pasado, comenzó a pensar en algo para sacarle una sonrisa a esa niña y se acordó de aquella noche en la que se encontraba en la habitación de un pequeño niño que se encontraba sentado en su cama con un conejo entre manos, él se encontraba desilusionado, pues había pedido una sola señal para saber si el conejo de pascua era real, jack se preguntó porque el recuerdo de aquel momento, pues era lógico que él era la primera persona que creyó en él, pero no solo eso, fue cuando jack utilizo algo más allá de su imaginación para sacarle una sonrisa que nunca se borrara de su memoria, entonces le vino una idea a su mente , volteo al lago de su lado derecho y comenzó a congelarlo solo una parte ,claro, después con sus dedos comenzó a formar diferentes animales como, un cachorro, un gatito, un poni y un conejito, después les hiso tomar vida por unos minutos como en aquel recuerdo que tuvo, estos comenzaron a correr alrededor de solech, ella quedo fascinada y asombrada por esos animalitos de hielo.

-aja... jack tu hiciste esto? Cómo?—le pregunto mirando al conejito y al poni como se correteaban

-te gusta?—le pregunto ahora sintiendo el ambiente más a gusto.

-que si me gusta?, Me encanta, esto es increíblemente hermoso—expreso con una hermosa sonrisa hacia y después contemplando aquellos pequeños animales de hielo.

-je! Eso me agrada—susurro jack contemplando aquella sonrisa, es como si fuera controlado por aquella sonrisa de solech, que de lo tonto que se puso no se dio cuenta ni de donde había recargado su bastón lo cual lo hiso resbalar eh ir directo al lago.

-Jack!-grito solech hincándose frente al lago y estirando su mano para sujetarlo y ayudarlo a salir—estas bien?—le pregunto

-s-si—respondió algo avergonzado saliendo volando del lago—no te preocupes—

-como que no me preocupes, estas todo mojado y hace frio—dijo preocupada

-jaja!—rio –pero a mí no me da frio—sonrió coqueto, eso la hiso sonrojarse un poco, jack comenzó a sentirse extraño.

-EY! QUE NO LES ADVERTI QUE NO SE METIERAN AL LAGOO!?—les grito conejo brincando hacia ellos.

-fue un accidente—hablo solech con preocupación—el solo se—dijo volteándolo a ver y quiso terminar su frase pero le llamo la atención que jack comenzara a brillar tanto de la nada

-Oh no!—susurro el conejo de pascual.

-Jack!?—se preguntó solech viendo como él se encogía de tamaño grande a pequeño, como un niño d años de edad.

-*.*-los ojos de solech se agrandaron de ternura hacia el

-Conejo—pronuncio el pequeño peliblanco jalándole las orejotas al conejo de pascua

-ach—se quejó—no! Deja, deja, deja niño helado—dijo jalándolas el pequeño quedo sorprendido y su rostro de pronto cambio a uno triste

-no ¡! Pequeño, no llores—le sonrió solech levantándole el rostro a jack baby—como ocurrió esto conejo?—pregunto súper sorprendida

-7-7 por que crees que sucedió niñita?—inquirió molesto

-om…por el…lago?—pregunto nerviosa

-exactamente ..—Respondió—hasta cargo del niño—dijo dando la media vuelta

-pero…espera!—le grito—él se quedara así?—le pregunto

-claro que no 7-7 aunque creo que así es mucho menos enfadoso…solo durara un par de horas o unas cinco horas más o menos—respondió, era muy raro porque incluso el bastón de jack se encogió oO, solech lo volteo a ver y vio como el pequeño corría hacia unos huevos que también corrían, pero de él, cuando solech vio sorprendida que jack se andaba tropezando y casi se iba hacia el lago de nuevo, se asustó.

-jack! Regresa! Espera…no por halla NOO!—le grito corriendo hacia él, lo sujeto y lo cargo.

-como le explico a Santa!?—se preguntó contemplando al pequeño jack que la miraba .—hola pequeño—le sonrió hasta que sus mejillas fueron jaladas por las pequeñas manos de jack baby

-aaaaaaauuyych!—se quejaba de dolor.

En el castillo de santa una hora después ella y jack baby se encontraban.

-y asi fue como termino siendo jack baby frost—explico solech siendo nuevamente sus mejillas jaladas por jack.

-om… y cuánto durara?—pregunto santa

-es un pequeño-suspiro el Hada—me lo permites?—le pregunto a solech y ella le entrego a jack baby.

-me dijo el conejo que de dos a unas cinco horas—respondió insegura. Santa comenzó a observar a jack.

-eres un hermoso—le decía haciéndole cosquillas, jack baby reía hasta que le llamo la atención las plumas de la cabeza de hada…oO

-ay ay! Aaay!—gritaba el Hada

-incluso como niño es todo un travieso—comento Norte.

-y serás su niñera solech?—le pregunto el hada

-y—yo!? P-pero no se cuidar a un niño!—cuando comento eso santa y sandy voltearon a verse.

-pero aprenderás!—sonrió el Hada

-aprenderá-pensó Norte recordando la profecía—sí que el hombre de la Luna sabe lo que hace, se ve que vamos paso por paso—pensó sonriendo a solech que le hacía cosquillas al pequeño jack.

Más tarde…

-jack! Donde te has metido?—preguntaba solech buscando entre todas las habitaciones—es hora de dormir jacksitoo!-decía en voz alta y con voz tierna hasta que escucho una risilla que provenía de una de las habitaciones, solech sonrió.

-valla! Si que jacksito frost se esconde muy bien—dijo metiéndose en la habitación en la que se escuchó el ruido, jacksito se encontraba atrás de la puerta y sostenía con sus manos su bastón, jack ya se miraba de unos 7 años. Al parecer el efecto del agua del lago del castillo de conejo de pascua ya estaba desapareciendo, era lo bueno porque solech se miraba exhausta.

Mientras tanto…. En la sala grande de Norte estaban reunidos, Conejo de pascual, Sandy, Hada y Norte.

-debemos hacer algo para que se enamoren lo más rápido posible—comento Norte

-pero cómo quieres?—pregunto conejo de pascua cruzado de brazos

-no sé cómo se podría, ahorita pues no se puede jack es un pequeño pillo, pero cuando ya vuelta a la normalidad hay que hacer lo posible para que sus sentimientos crezcan—comento

-Norte, quiere decir que ya todo se aproxima?—pregunto asustada Hada.

-exactamente, no falta poco para que pitch y los demás vengan a atacar a nuestros niños o más peor aún a querer llevarse a uno de estos dos chicos—dijo preocupado…y mientras tanto solech había salido de la habitación y se escondió a un lado para ver si jacksito salía y si cuando salió ella lo agarro rápido y le hiso cosquillas.

-Buuu! te encontreeee-decía contenta mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño niño de unos ya siete años.

-muchacha! Ya tengo sueño—bostezo el pequeño peliblanco con una lágrima entre sus ojos.

-ow—suspiro solech de ternura—quieres que nos vallamos a dormir!?-.-le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa

-siiii!—dijo el niño feliz.

-vamos entonces—le dice solech agarrándolo de la mano.

-nunca pensé que jack sería tan tierno como niño, al parecer el efecto del agua del lago ya se le está pasando, porque se ve un poco más grande,-pensaba contemplando a un feliz niño que se acurrucaba en las cobijas de aquella gran cama, solech sonrió y al ver el rostro de jacksito se sonrojo un poco—ow es tan tierno, y lo que hiso en el castillo de conejo fue genial, yo quisiera tener esa fuerte imaginación de jack en mi poder, nunca hubiera pensado hacer flores en forma de animal…me pregunto cómo se miraría eso—pensó acostándose en la cama alado de jacksito.

-buenas noches muchacha—le decía el niño acercándosele para darle un beso en la suave mejilla de solech eso la sorprendió y la hiso sonrojarse más, sonrió a él. Y se acarició la mejilla

-buenas noches jacksito—le dijo con voz tierna—ahora que lo pienso, el recuerda su pasado…yo quisiera recordar el mío, saber quién era en mi vida pasada cuando todos me miraban—

Cuando solech y jack baby frost cayeron profundamente dormidos una sombra oscura se metió por la fría ventana dirigiéndose hacia solech, una vez que esta toco el cuerpo de solech desapareció… solech soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido, cuando vio que nadie estaba en la habitación se volvió atapar y abrazo sin pensar a jack, él ya se encontraba como de unos ocho años pero se encontraba profundamente dormido, al pasa una hora después solech comenzó a delirar?... o más bien a tener pesadillas.

¨-jaja ay esta la loca-se burlaban unos niños apuntando a una pequeña niña de 8 años de edad cabello negro con un pequeño gorro de colores un vestido color rojo usaba pantimedias y botas negras, era de test clara sus ojos grandotes de color azules, su boca chica y muy roja y tenía dientes grandes y algo chuecos, ella estaba protegiendo una pequeña flor que ya estaba sin tres pétalos.

¨-no se burlen, tenemos que cuidar la naturaleza, así que aquí no jueguen futb boll solo lastiman a los árboles y a las flores—les gritaba la niña que se secaba unas lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro hasta que fue jaloneada por uno de los niños.

-No nooo!—gritaba la pobre niña, uno de los niños arranco de raíz a la pobre flor y la pisoteo enfrente de aquella niña.

-jajajaja—se burlaban—dejen a la loca!—le gritaron, solech estaba ay sola llorando.

-aha la loca floupi—se burlaban

-ya bastaa!—Suplicaba la pobre niña en llanto—esta flor…me… la había… regalado….mi padre….—susurraba y gemía a la vez.

-niña que estás haciendo! Mira nada mas—la regañaba una señora que la levanto del lugar de donde estaba—crees que la ropa se lava por si sola?, crees que puedes ensuciarla asi como nomas? Crees que no batallo contigo y tus hermanos solech? Contéstame!? Que hacías en el lado!—le preguntaba muy molesta aquella señora.

Fuera del sueño, solech lloraba en la vida real y gemía, deliraba, y al parecer tenía calentura. Ya habían pasado unas tres horas y ella seguía en sus pesadillas, e incluso ella intentaba despertar pero no podía por alguna razón.

Incluso jack ya se encontraba de tamaño normal y la edad que tenía...trecientos once años por así decir u-u, y se encontraban muy juntitos.

-n-n-no-susurraba solech –p-papa—dijo en gemidos lo cual despertó a jack, abrió sus ojos lentamente encontrando a solech en su pecho, esto lo levanto de un brinco y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-s-so..—intento decir y trago saliva tranquilizándose un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo solech se quejaba por algo..

-n-no…l-la flor..esa—decía moviéndose a los lados moviendo sus manos como intentando que alguien no se le acercara a ella, jack se dirigió hacia ella y se hinco a su lado, toco su frente y noto que la tenía muy caliente para estas temperaturas.

-solech!?—se preguntó moviéndola un poco para ver si despertaba, pero ella comenzó a llorar.

-no...Padre, —comenzó a hacer gestos con su cara como si realmente aquello fuera un recuerdo de su niñez,-j-ja..c.k!—cuando pronuncio su nombre el corazón de jack se aceleró un poco, el sujeto su mano confundido.

-aquí estoy!Solech despierta.-le suplicaba acariciándole la frente—será posible que?—se preguntó hasta que vio en su mano izquierda como una mancha negra en forma de mano la sostenía.

-lo sabía!-Susurro – MEME! NORTE!-Grito en voz alta, cuando llegaron.

-que sucede jack? Carambola has vuelto a la normalidad?—pregunto norte y meme tenía una incógnita en la cabeza.

-que!?—pregunto—n-no importa… pitch la tiene bajo una pesadilla—hablo molesto—meme la podrías despertar o al menos hacer que sueñe bonito?—pregunto y meme sonrió acercándose a solech, toco su frente y de esta broto arena brillosa amarilla, pero esto los dejo a todos confundidos pues solech seguía quejándose, meme volvió a tocarla y una vez más ella seguía igual.

-lo estás haciendo bien meme?—le pregunto Norte confundido, meme la volvió a tocar y nada ella seguía bajo la pesadilla, meme molesto preparo una bola de arena amarrilla brillosa y apunto de aventársela a solech Norte lo paro asustado.

-meme que intentas hacer!? Noquearla por un año o qué?—le pregunto molesto—mejor dejemos que jack la despierte como en la otra vez—lo volteo a ver, cuando lo volteo a ver y jack escucho eso, se puso rojo, rojo, rojo como una manzana.

-si con uno de esos beso de menta—comento Norte, jack se sonrojo aún más, pensaba yo que ya no se podía estar más rojo oO!... jack trago saliva y sujeto con sus dos manos la pequeña mano de solech, se acercó un poco y no podía controlar su estómago, otra vez esa sensación de cosquilleo aparecía, pero era más la preocupación que ese cosquilleo, jack volteo a verlos y santa se cruzó de brazos.

-si quieres yo la beso!—le bromeo y jack frunció el ceño, volteo a ver a solech y se acercó lentamente miraba aquellos pequeños labios rojos que se movían, pero dejaron de moverse porque fueron encarcelados por los de jack, jack la beso tiernamente, sintiendo una sensación que le producía besarla más, pero no lo hiso, cuando se separó de ella, miro que la mano negra o más bien la sombra negra salía corriendo de aquel lugar, Norte le había lanzado unos caramelos pero no lograron hacerle nada, y meme fue a cerrar aquella ventana, en eso solech despierta y lo primero que ve fue a un par de ojos azules.

-jack—pronuncio su nombre algo asombrada—soñé…muy raro…-dijo lentamente levantándose.

-era pitch quien te tenia dormida bajo una pesadilla

-enserio?! Ayy!—dijo sorprendida—por qué, soñé que jack me besaba!—comento tapándose la boca con sus manitas y sonrojándose un poco, santa hiso el típico sonido del ¨le dolía la garganta o tenía algo atorado en la garganta¨, cuando solech volteo a ver a jack se sonrojo aún más.

-uy creo que no debí decir mi sueño pero antes de eso había soñado algo tan …horrible-susurro sonrojada y apenada.

-pues, creo que….lo del beso... Ese sueño...no fue un sueño en realidad—lo canto Norte dando media vuelta para luego irse corriendo, jack frunció el ceño sonrojado hacia ellos.

-q-que!?—pregunto solech confundida, meme solo los veía hasta que volvió a entrar norte.

-no seas chismoso—lo jalo Norte y lo saco de la habitación.

-j-j-jack que quiso decir Santa?—pregunto riendo un poco

-no importa lo que quiso decir, estabas bajo una pesadilla de pitch y meme intentaba darte sueños bonitos pero no se pudo…asi que…te teníamos que despertar de … otro modo..—jack se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado.

-ME BESASTEE!?—le pregunto en voz alta—Jack era mi primer Besooo!...era mi primer beso?—se preguntó confundida hasta que saboreo menta en sus labios.

-uy esto se pondrá bueno-susurraba Norte espiando por la puerta.

-también fue mi primer beso—sonrió jack mientras la miraba—pero lo importante fue que… despertaste—le sonrió dulce quien se tocaba los labios con sus manitas, solech lo volteo a mirar.

-tus labios saben a menta—susurro mientras lo miraba –d-digo…g-gracias por… despertarme de esa fea pesadilla-una lagrima le recorrió por el rostro jack noto eso y se le acerco.

-Ey! –le dijo secándole la lagrima, ella volteo a verlo y jack le estaba sonriendo.

-no sé si lo que soñé paso en mi vida pasada, pero fue tan real y…muy feo…—le sujeto el suéter azul que jack usaba—pero… gracias por… despertarme —lo abrazo con fuerzas y jack correspondió a ese abrazo

-d-dime…cuantas veces me has besado o...más bien despertado?—le pregunto curiosa pero a la vez sonrojada alejándose un poco de su pecho y lo volteo a ver.

-dos—respondió, jack le sonreía, se sentía muy apenado pero también se sentía feliz y nervioso, tenía muchos sentimientos en ese momento., los ojos de jack se fueron ah dirección de aquellos labios y ella lo noto, por alguna razón también sentía ganas de besarlo, solech le sonrió y jack le acaricio la mejilla.

-tal vez este mal decirlo pero….me gusta la menta—susurro riendo apenada mirando el suéter de jack.

-tal vez, deba declararlo pero… me gusto despertarte—le susurró al oído luego la volteo a mirar y solech se encontraba sufriendo en el calor jack se comenzó a acercar de nuevo a su rostro pero ella lo detuvo aunque quería otro beso de él.

-jack…está bien esto?—le pregunto con los ojos brillosos, el contemplo aquellos hermosos ojos y pensó en lo que Norte le había dicho, sobre lo que sucedería.

-claro que si—junto su frente con la de solech cerrando un poco sus ojos luego la separo y se acercó a sus labios uniéndolos con los de ella una vez más, esto no fue forzado, su beso fue realmente tierno , no solo fue uno, si no muchos en un beso, aguantaron mucho la respiración eh!.

Desde la ventana pitch furiosos los veía..

-Rayos! Esto no tiene que suceder, así noo!-susurraba furioso luego se marchó de aquella ventana.

Esa noche jack acurruco a solech en su pecho para protegerla de todo mal, esa noche durmieron juntos y calientitos porque estaban tapados con varias cobijas. Da!

**Continuara…**

ivette: Graciias por comentar T.T yo tmb extrañaba mucho conectarme por aqui y subir capitulos, de hecho escribo el ultimo de a como es el verdadero amor, como la vez? esta super largo, pero por culpa d elas tareas me darañon la imaginacion u,u en cambio garcias a Dios porque ya salimosd e vacas´wiiiiii.. y mire esta pelicula y me facino me enamoro jeje n.n, yo toda niña enamorada u,u y ni es real u,u peor me guto n.n...saludos y besos! te extrañaba T.T

hikaru-APTX4869: gracias por leer mi historia, soy terrible en escribir u,u porque pues se que apesar de mi escritura estoy muy por debajo de lo buen escrito u,u pero gracias por leer me hace muy feliz *.*! espero jamas decepsionarte. :D

Harmony30589 1:jaja sip jack es un buen chico, y sip jaja ya extrañaba a solech u,u aww. garcia spor leer esta historia encerio muchas gracias :D espero no decepsionarte nuncaa *.*. le echare ganas LO JUROO.

newloc-2122: gracias por darle click y leerla, encerio? aww q bueno espeor hacerla mucho mas entretenida *.*.

Hinamori-chan21: si l ocrees? *.*. ella es super adorablee n.n, sip me encanta escribir hsitorias sobre el amor verdadero, ademas que puff no fue facil pensar en nuevos gaurdianes jeje queria algo original xd. y dije ah CUPIDO pero claro que tambien pense en Solech que es la chica que le da vida a todo a su naturaleza. espero jamas decepsionarte y si fallo en algo dime si? quisiera mejorarlo, gracias wiiii n.n

coca cola bear: ahaha wiiii que bueno que pienses asi! gracias por pasarte y leer esta historia, espero y cada capitulo te impresione o alegre o emocione o interese etc b.b jejem :p

pasen buenas noches y feliz año, como notaran esta super largo esque mañana talvez no suba u,u...

QUE TENGAN UN PRECIOSO Y FELIZ HERMOSO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE BENDICIONES


End file.
